Processing systems, or computers, typically include a processor and a memory device as internal storage areas for the computer. The term memory identifies data storage that comes in the form of integrated circuit chips. While there are several different types of memory, DRAM (dynamic random-access memory) is traditionally used as the main memory in a computer environment. With the development of different RAM's, a high-speed synchronous-type DRAM is often used with the processor. The dynamic memory, however, cannot retain data in the absence of power. As such, computer system contains some non-volatile storage device. For example, a magnetic storage device or non-volatile memory can be used to store data and software.
During operation, the processor copies data from the non-volatile storage to the dynamic memory. That is, the data from the non-volatile storage is routed via the processor to the dynamic memory. This process consumes power, is time consuming, and consumes processor bandwidth.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a system and method of loading a volatile memory during power-up and reset operations in a more efficient manner.